


Mommy Helps Cherry's Heat

by LittleSinners



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Cherry - Freeform, F/M, Filthy Bitty Sins, Mommy Kink, Monster Heat, Pet/Owner Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSinners/pseuds/LittleSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like poor little Cherry is sick..</p><p>Or is he?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Helps Cherry's Heat

'Oh lord what the fuck.' The first thought which crossed your mind after you'd been searching for Cherry for a good 15 minutes when you came back from work, only to find him a sobbing mess in one of your favorite shirts. He was curled up in a little ball wrapped in the soft cloth which smelled just like you, sobbing his little skele-heart out, and letting out faint wimpers and 'I'm sorry's. It was only when you got closer to the bed which you'd left your shirt on that you noticed the very apparent translucid red stains on it, kind of like your poor bitty's tears but.. Thicker? More sticky?

"Cher' honey whats wrong?"

He jumped at your voice. His face still hidden within the soft fabric in which he seemed to be trying to burry himself. You sat down on the bed near him and pressed a hand onto him through his hoodie. Which rewarded you with a gasp and a shiver from the small skeleton. Only to be followed by more sobs. 

"Cherry-bunny whats wrong? If you're feeling guilty for crying into my shirt, its fine I can always clean it, and we all need to let out our emotions some times. I'm sorry if I couldn't be there for you today."

"N-no Mama.. You d-don't understand (sob) I.. I'm.." He started shaking slightly and openned one tear-filled eye to stare into your worried ones, like he was looking for something.

"N-Never mind.. I just wasn't feeling so good today.. I'll just t-try to sleep it o-off. T-Thank you for worrying Mama.. I-I don't want to bother you with it though."

You gave a weak nod before taking your shirt from him and replacing it with his favorite blanket.

"I hope you will get better soon Cherry.. I love you you know that? You're never a bother to me."

He faintly nodded, his face hidden in the pillow next to you and his blanket up to his neck. He was farther away from you than usual but you tried to ignore it, whatever made him comfortable made you happy. You drifted off into a dream-less slumber that night.

 

\--------------------------------

 

At work today you decided on your break you would check online if Cherry might have some kind of sickness. He did say he didn't feel too well after all, the thought of him being sick and alone while you were at work had you terribly worried.

Pulling out your phone and openning the search engine you typed :

"Unusually distant bitty, fluids thicker."

At least you assumed those were his tears, looked like it. Hopefully it wasn't whatever bitties have for snot, in that case gosh he was definitively sick.

The very first article on the search page caught your interest.

'Bitty Heats : The Symptoms and what you need to know.'

"Heats?" The owner of the bitty adoption shop had told you a bit about those but you really couldn't remember alot, at that moment you had been way too distracted by the anxious little bitty nuzzling your thumb.

"Heats for Bitty companions are similar to heats for animals such as dogs or cats. They are periods of time in which the bitty's brain will release a flow of hormones pushing them to have the desire to breed and procreate. A bitty's heat tends to happen once a year for 1 to 3 weeks and can be more or less agressive depending on the kind of bitty and its personality. They may attempt to prey on other bitties to satisfy themselves or in alot of cases their owners. Common symptoms of bitty heats are an increased sensitivity in their entire body, being either distant or extremely close to their owner, and most often, stains found around the house which resemble sticky fluids, which are of course what is left from a bitty attempting to relieve its heat by itself."

Your heart started beating faster and faster as your eyes read over the on-screen words a second time. So those stains on your shirt were... O-oh god.. So thats why he stayed away from you, he probably felt too scared of asking you to help for fear of you thinking of him as a bother. The poor thing..

After this eventful break, your shift seemed endless. When it finally ended you rushed over to your car as fast as possible to get home to Cherry.

 

To be honest, you were incredibly worried about him when you finally reached the house. But you decided that the best choice was that you would help him no matter what, even if you weren't certain how.

The door softly closed behind you, and your footsteps were muffled by the soft carpet as you stepped through the appartment silently until you reached your room. Your door was open as usual (a necessity so that Cherry could go see you at any moment), you peeked in..

And fuck was that a sight to see.

Your sweet, anxious little Cherry.. Digging his bony fingers with all his might into a pair of your panties which were pressed onto his face while his hips rutted as hard as his small body could manage into one of your pillows. You could clearly hear sobs coming out of his open mouth, mixed with moans and whines of shame. 

Trying to make your presence noticed, you stepped into the room, and he noticed your shadow looming over him. His gaze almost immediatly snapped to you, fear, shame and guilt were evident in his stare, also mixed with a never ending lust clouding his sight. He seemed more panicked that you'd ever seen him before, and began sobbing uncontrollably while still hiding his erect, dripping cock. 

"I-I'm sorry M-Mama!! Please! Please don't hate me I'll never do it again!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!" Hiccups violently shook him and his crying seemed to have no end. The only words coming out of him were a mix of 'I'm sorry's and 'please don't hate me' it broke your heart seeing him like this. Cupping his shaking body in both hands, you brought him up to your face and kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay Cher', it's okay I promise. I could never hate you. Ever. I love you so much, and I'm not even angry at you for lying to me about being in heat." His eyesockets widened at that statement. "If you'd needed my help you could have just asked you know sweetheart?"

He'd stopped sobbing and was only slightly sniffling then.

"I- I didn't want to bother you mommy.. You w-work so hard for the both of us and you have so much on your hands already.."

"Didn't I already tell you? You are never a bother to me."

You gently peppered his face in kisses before leaning back and smirking, confidence blossoming within you.

"Now, what would you say about getting something even better than that pillow?"

He froze, his entire face red. And at that statement you could feel something inside him broke, his small tongue lolled out, and he started deep into your eyes.

"Please.. Mommy."

You placed him back on the bed and  
slowly as to give him a little show, you took of your work clothes, throwing them on the floor without a care. Your entire attention was focused on him. Then, once the only thing covering you was your panties, you decided to lay down on the bed, legs spread. And his small being staring up at you with an hunger you'd never seen before.

Before you could react, he was pressed up against your heat, gripping the elastic band on your panties as support while grinding his pelvis and his hard erection against you. You could feel yourself growing wetter and wetter, not just because of how aroused you were, but also because the heat and the wet sensation coming from you were enough to make him cum over and over and over. The noises Cherry was making drove you mad, he sounded like he was going crazy too.

"I- I can't believe Mama's letting me to this to her. M-MOMMY! I love you! I love you mommy! I'm sorry for being so bad I'll be good now I promise!! A-AH!! I'll be a good b-boy for mommy!! M-MAMA MAKES ME FEEL SO G-GOOD!! I want to breed you like this F-FOREVER! O-OH STARS!! M-MOMMY!"

Oh yes those panties are deeefinitively ruined. Stopping him for a brief second, (or at least trying to), swiftly your soaked and cum stained panties were finally off, exposing all of you to his lustful, hormone crazed sight.

You had barely pulled your underwear off that Cherry was already spreading your lips and licking at any trace of your juices he could find while thrusting his swollen cock into whatever soft flesh was near him, cumming on your soaked cunt over and over again. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of your belly in an attempt to find any kind of grip while he was practically grinding his entire body into your hot, wet pussy. Your cum dripping down on the bones only allowing him to grind faster. Cherry's voice kept breaking but he just couldn't stop himself.

"M-MAMA!! I'M SO FILTHY AND BAD!! I'M S-SORRY I CAN'T S-STOP!! ITS TOO G-GOOD! MORE! MORE!! M-MORE!!" His saliva wouldn't stop dripping out just like his cum, and he was shaking even more than before, "I N-NEED TO GO FASTER!! I-I'M ADDICTED TO T-THIS F-FEELING! I NEED M-MORE OF MAMA'S P-P-.. PUSSY!!" Your lovely bitty's pupils were nearly rolled at the back of his head when he made you cum another time before pulling away from you, which earned him a look of confusion from his owner, as be laid himself down on his belly, gripping his cock with one hand and slowly beginning to push his other hand inside you, followed by his forearm. "I w-want more of mommy's taste.. I n-need it." He began thrusting his small arm, which was roughly the size of a human finger in and out as fast as he could, desperately licking away at any drop of cum his tongue could find until you felt your cum bursting out of you and on his red, wet appendage. He squealed out one more time as he came all over his hand and you felt his small body go limp.

Scared and surprised, you picked him up right away to check if he was alright, as it turns out he had just fainted of exhaustion. You were relieved when placing him onto your pillow and laying next to his small body.

Your soft lips placed one last kiss on his skull before you fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
